The Dragon Chronicles: Book One
by garshoasa
Summary: MAJOR REWRITE GOING ON! A cousin of ranma's vists and with him comes a lot of surprizes.read my bio if you think this is a self insert.
1. authors note

I am currently going over the story as well as working on ch.3. So please be patient and please do not judge the story on the first chapter, even I think it could use some work. And for those that think that Ranma could not be captured by a demon you consider that he was surprised and that magical bond are as strong as the will of the caster.


	2. Here comes the magic

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY. Ranma ½ CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. RANGAR IS MY OWN CREATION ANY SIMILARITIES TO REAL PEOPLE IS A COINCIDENCE.

**THOUGHTS**

"TALKING"

AUTHOR

"(CHINESE)"

_ACTIONS_

'READING'

"_SPELLS_"

* * *

THE DRAGON CRONICALS  
BOOK ONE  
OF DRAGONS AND DEMONS

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
HERE COMES THE MAGIC! AND THERE GOES A FIANCÉE!

* * *

At Furinkin High school a boy of seventeen years, dressed in a samurais outfit, his name: Tatewaki Kuno, was waiting at the front gate for Ranma Saotome to show up, thinking that he will finally defeat the 'foul sorcerer' Saotome and free Akane Tendo and the 'pig-tailed goddess'.

"Excuse me upperclassman but would you know where I can find Ranma Saotome?" asks a young man around 5'10", sixteen years of age, wearing a white t-shirt with a black dragon on it, black jeans, and a black leather belt that has a dragon etched in silver going around it, with his hair in pig-tail that comes down to the end of his shoulder-blades.

"I am currently waiting for the cur my young friend. So that I can strike him down and release my two loves from his spell." Replies Kuno.

Just as the young man was going to ask Kuno why Ranma was a cur and who his two loves where the said mentioned cur arrived.

"KIAAA!" yelled Kuno as he attacked Ranma. Now Ranma was used to Kuno attacking him in the morning at the school what he wasn't expecting was Kuno throwing ninja stars at him. Now while Ranma was dodging Kuno was papering to strike Ranma.

"Now I shall defeat you Saotome, and release the pig-tailed goddess and the fair Akane Tendo from thy grasp."

"Look upperclassman I don't know what you got against Ranma but I can't let you hurt him. _FIREBALL!_" With that said a ball of flame leaves the young man's hands and flies towards Kuno's chest and hits him engulfing him in flames then dying out suddenly leaving a smoking but still alive Kuno and a very surprised Ranma on the ground.

"Ranma are you O.K.?" asks the young man as he helps Ranma up.

"Yeah. Who are you and how did you do that?"

"I'm shocked that you don't remember me Ranma," said the young man with laughter in his brown eyes, "I'm Rangar Johnson your cousin from Kyoto."

* * *

"Class we have a new student today," said Miss. Hinako, "his name is Rangar Johnson. Rangar please introduce your self to the class."

"Hia sensei," Rangar said bowing to Miss. Hinako, "well you know my name so I'll tell you my hobbies. I'm a student of anything goes martial arts, I'm also 1st class mage of the anything goes magical arts, and I'm also Ranma's cousin."

Now to give you an idea of what the class was going through I'll tell you. When he mentioned martial arts every one looked at Ranma, when he mentioned magic every one looked at him with wide eyes, and when he mentioned that he was Ranma's cousin every one was looking at the both of them. Now back to the story

"Take the seat next to Ranma, Rangar." Said Miss. Hinako

"Hia." Rangar says as he sits next to Ranma, "So cuz what's going on?"

"Tell you at Lunch, Kay?"

"Kay."

* * *

"You could have told me that she could suck the chi out of people, Ranma." Said a tired Rangar at Lunch.

"You should have known by the way everyone jumped out of the way including me."

"Ran-Chan come over here for Lunch," calls out a young woman with mid- back length black hair, dressed in a boy's uniform, and holding a giant spatula. "Ok Ukyo." Ranma calls back, "come on Rangar, your about to have the best okonomiyaki you ever had."

**Ukyo, now where have I heard that name before?** Rangar thinks to himself as walks with Ranma towards Ukyo.

"Rangar this is Ukyo Kuonji, my best friend since I was five."

**Uh...oh,** Rangar thinks as he hears the last name, **I hope she doesn't recognize me.**

"Ukyo this is my cousin Rangar Johnson..."

"You!" Ukyo yells as she looks at Rangar for the first time.

**Jigs up** "See ya Ranma, got to run" Rangar says as he turns around and starts to run for the hills.

"Come back here!" yells Ukyo as she chases after him.

"Umm...." Is all Ranma can say as he watches Ukyo chase Rangar out of the school.

* * *

"You still can't be mad about what I did?" asked Rangar as he dodged the spatula shaped shuriken.

"Get back here so I can give you the answer in the form of kicking your but!"

"Look Ranma's my cousin, and when we met you told me that you had to beat the crap out of him for your family honor. I figured that I had to protect him."

"YOU. SENT. ME. TO. CALUFORINA."

"Oh yah, he. Bye." And with that he was gone.

"Get back here Rangar!!"

* * *

**Finally lost her.** Rangar thinks to himself. **Now let's see where I am.** As he looks around Rangar notices the signs of a recent fight **wow that must have been some fight to leave that indent** Rangar thinks as he looks at a human shaped indent in the wall.

"AHHH!" THUD! Suddenly there's another one next to it with the guy still inside of it.

"God, are you okay?" Rangar asks the guy.

"Yeah," the guy says as he removes himself from the wall, "just forgot to dodge that things punch again."

"Thing?"

"Yeah, what else would you call that?" The guy says as he points at something that stops at nine feet high, five feet wide, and as ugly as a piece of crap.

"3rd level demon, I think." Rangar says as he looks at the thing.

"Demon?"

"3rd possible 4th level demon."

"Ooookay, how are you supposed to defeat that demon then."

"Oh, with this." Rangar says as he holds one of his arms out in front of him "_LIGHTING BOLT!_" lighting shoots out of Rangar's outstretched arm and hits the demon fully on the chest. "Ooookay, that was suppose to knock him down." Rangar says as he sees the demon still standing.

"So you are a 1st class mage."

"My god it can talk." Says the guy.

"Well no duh, all demon's can talk one way or another." Replies Rangar. "Yeah I'm a 1st class mage, what of it."

"You can not defeat me for I am a 6th level demon."

"6th level, you say, huh." Rangar says as he stares at the demon, "Then try this on for size, martial arts/magic combination: _LIGHTING BARRAGE!_" As Rangar says these words his hands start moving as if he was doing the chestnut-fist attack, but in stead of a target being hit lighting shoots from his hands and impacts on the demon's chest.

**Who is this guy? I better help him.** "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" with this said a ball of green energy leaves the guys hands and hits the demon, destroying him as the energy mixes with the lighting.

"What was that!" Rangar exclaims. Surprised at what happened.

"My chi attack, the Shi Shi Hokodan." Replies the guy.

"Ah, so that was a chi attack. Oh I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Rangar Johnson." Rangar says as he extends a hand, and as he does he looks at the young man. **Hmm, that headband has some magic in it and it looks like he's cursed too.**

"Ryouga Hibiki." Ryouga says as he shakes Rangar's hand, "So where from?"

"Let's grab something to drink and I'll tell you."

* * *

"Six years ago I was in china, near an area called Jusenkyo. I happened to come across an Amazon village. I was challenge to a fight by one of the guards, who just happened to be my own age. I defeated her and then learned that I was married to her." Rangar passes here to take a sip from his drink, "Now both of us were eleven, and I tell you now, I was smitten with her the first time I saw her. She took me to see her great- grandmother, now I tell you that lady looked more like a ghoul than anything else, thankfully she knew Japanese and told me the laws. Now I stayed with them for a year and during that time I learned Chinese, the chestnut-fist, the breaking point, and the Hiryuu shoten ha."

"Why did you leave?"

"My curse."

"Wait you fell into one of the springs at Jusenkyo?"

"Yes, how do you know of the springs."

"I have a friend who went there," Ryouga says.

"Yeah, imagine the guards surprise when I came back to the village, in the rain, in my cursed form, without clothes. Let's just say I was chased all the way to the port, with it raining all the way. But at least I don't have to worry about the clothes problem anymore. But I do miss my 'wife', but every time I plan on going back the monsoon season starts."

"So, what was her name?"

"In Chinese its Xian Pu, translated its Shampoo."

"SHAMPOO!"

"You know her?"

"Let's just say that I know her and the old ghoul, and that old ghoul swings a mean cane."

"That's Ko Lon alright. I still have some of those bumps." Rangar says as he laughs. "But tell me how they and the village were."

"The village I don't know about, but they're doing fine. The Nekohaten is making enough money for the three of them."

"Three? Nekohaten?"

"Ooh, Moose is with them and the Nekohaten is the restaurant that they own here in Nerima."

"SHE'S HERE!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, did you say Moose is here also?"

"Yeah."

"Is he keeping people from Shampoo?"

"Yeah, why?"

Rangar smiles to himself then starts heading down the street at a fast walk.

"Hey wait up, you haven't answered my question yet." Ryouga yells and goes after him, but this is Ryouga, the eternally lost boy, were talking about. and finds himself in a forest. "WHERE AM I NOW!!"

* * *

**'NEKOHATEN: The Best Raman in Nerima'** Rangar reads to himself as he looks at the sign on the building in front of him. **I hope Ryouga was right about her being here.**

"Welcome to the Nekohaten. Table for one?" asks an old woman that could only be described as a ghoul.

"(Hello you old bat, long time no see. )" Rangar replies in Chinese

WHACK! "(I always told you to respect your elders Gar. Gar? )" Cologne's eyes widen as she realizes who she's talking to. WHACK! "(Where have you been for the past five year's son-in-law? )" WHACK! "(We thought you dead! )" WHACK! "(Xian Pu grieved for two years! )"As she raised her cane to hit him again Rangar held up his hands.

"(Before you hit me again Ko Lon, I have to tell you that I fell into a spring at Jusenkyo. )" Rangar says as he rubs his head, "(and that I was chased out of the village when I tried to return. )"

"(Why were you chased out of the village? )" Asks the old ghoul

"(It was raining and I didn't know how to talk in my cursed form yet. )"

"(So why did you not return on a day that the sun was shining? )"

"(One: I was chased to the harbor. Two: I hid on a ship. And three: the ship left the harbor as soon as I got on it. )" Rangar tells her. "(Now can I sit down please, I've been on my feet all day and I just defeated a daemon a little bit ago. )"

"(Choose a table, you are family. )"

"(I'll take the one in the shadows, so that way I can see Xian Pu with out her seeing me. )" Rangar says as he looks around the room. "(By the way where's Mu Tsu? )"

"(He's in back doing the dishes. He's so nearsighted that he has been saying hello to the plant when a customer comes in.)" Cologne says. "(Shall I tell him you're here? )"

"(No, I want to surprise both of them. )" Rangar says as he sits down at the table in the shadows.

"(Grandmother I'm home! )" Yells a purple haired young woman as she comes into the Nekohaten.

"(Good, we are closing early today. )"

"(Why? )"

"(We have a visitor. )" Ko Lon says with a smile on her face.

"(Okay. )" Says the young woman, who is slightly puzzled by her grandmother's behavior.

**She's still beautiful.** Rangar thinks to himself as he looks on from the shadows.

"(Mu Tsu get out here! )"

"(What do you want old ghoul? )" Asks the young man that comes out of the kitchen.

WHACK! "(Mind your elder's boy. )" Ko Lon tells the young man. "(Now, we have a visitor that we haven't seen for five years. )"

"(Who is it grandmother? )" Asks the young woman.

"(Someone that has missed you as much as you missed him. )" Rangar replies from the shadows.

The young woman's eyes widen as she realizes whom the voice belong to. "(No it can't be, he's dead, killed by that beast that was driven away from the village. )"

"(Why do you think I was killed by 'that beast')"

"(I found your clothes torn and ripped apart. )" Says the young man, "(But if you are who you say you are, tell me something that only he would know. )"

"(Okay,)" Rangar says, "(so how is Pur Fum these days Mu Tsu? Last time I saw her, you and her where a little 'busy' if you get my meaning.)

"(Gar, it is you. My friend, I welcome you and know that I kept the honor of your wife safe. )"

"(Well Xian Pu are you going to give me a welcome home hug or am I to wait another five years. )" Rangar says as he steps out of the shadows. With tears in her eyes the young women know as Xian Pu gives the only man she's loved a hug.


	3. The fight for family!

CHAPTER TWO  
THE FIGHT FOR FAMILY! THE DRAGON SHOWS ITSELF!

* * *

"You know, Akane, I wonder where Rangar is?" Ranma says as he and Akane walk home from school, "Ukyo said she lost sight of him around the Nekohaten."

"Did she tell you why she was after him?" Akane asked.

"Something about the school she went to before the all boys' school." Ranma replied.

"Hmm... Maybe Rangar can tell us more when he comes to the dojo."

"Why would he come to the dojo, Akane?"

"To find you baka." Akane says with a slap to the back of Ranma's head.

"Excuse me sir, would you be Rangar Johnson?" asks a mysterious man.

"No that would be my cousin." Ranma replies, "Do you want him for something?"

"Yes I wish to kill him. You and the female will bring him to Me." the man says with a wave of his hand.  
Ranma and Akane suddenly find that they can't move.

"Hey who are you!" Ranma yells at the man.

"Just someone with orders to kill a certain Rangar Johnson." with this said Ranma, Akane and the man Disappeared.

* * *

"(Ko Lon, what are you three doing in Tokyo, Nerima of all places? )"

"(Well you see Xian Pu was defeated by a outsider female a year ago and she followed her here were she found out that the female was a outsider male under a Jusenkyo curse. She came back to the village to seek my help in the mater. So I came back with her to help her bag him. In the process I also took him and his rival on as pupils. )"

"(Really, what's their name? )"

"(Ryouga Hibiki and Ranma Saotome. )"

Rangar suddenly spits out the tea he was drinking, "WHAT! Which one was Xian Pu after!"

Cologne was about to answer his question when a knife landed on the table with a note attached to it. Rangar leaped up with the power of magic in his hands, as Cologne read the note.

"(Gar, I think you should read this. )" Cologne says as she hands him the note.

'Come to the vacant lot, near the canal. Be there in three hours or your cousin dies.  
Your Death Bringer.'

* * *

**Ok, there's the lot, now where's the a-hole that thinks he's going to kill me.** Rangar thought as he approached the vacant lot. 

"Ah, so you are Rangar Johnson," said a voice that came from all around the lot.

"Yeah, I am. Show yourself and release my cousin now!"

"My, my, touchy are we not," said the man as he, Ranma, and Akane appeared in front of Rangar. The latter two attached to giant crosses.

"I did as you asked. I'm here in three hours, so release them."

"Now I can't do that. You see after I kill you I'll need something to eat, don't you think?"

"You're a demon aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You don't look like one."

"Not YET," as the man said this, his body started to grow and become a pinkish color, which turned to a red then a blood red, as his body started to grow and distort. With horns growing out of his head, his growth was tearing off his clothes, as it continued to distort his body to huge proportions. "MY NAME IS COLLITH, MASTER OF THE SIXTH LEVEL OF THE UNDERWORLD."

"A master demon huh? Well at least I know why you're so ugly. Hmm... When I kill you I'll have a reputation boost in hell. So lets get it on!" As Rangar says the last few words, he gets into a fighting stance.

"GLADLY." Says Collith as he punches towards Rangar, but all he hits is air.

"Yo ugly, up here." Yells Rangar from above Collith. As Collith looks up he realizes that his head is unprotected. Rangar lands a powerful right kick to Collith's head and use's his left to push him away from the demon. Rangar turns in midair and lands ten feet away from the demon in the same fighting stance he started in. Collith stagers from the kick but as he turned towards Rangar he had a smile on his face. "You are a feisty one aren't you? Heh, this will be a fun battle."

**What the hell? I hit him hard enough to crack stone or at least his face!!** Thinks Rangar as he circles Collith. **How fucking strong is this thing? Only one way to find out!

* * *

**(Grandmother I'm home. ) Yelled Shampoo as she came in to the cat café. Shampoo then noticed that there was a dagger on the table and a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. **What's this?** Shampoo thinks as she picks up the paper **No...This can't mean what I think it means, can it?** She thinks after reading the note.

* * *

**Lets see if this will work.** Rangar thinks to himself as he and Collith circle each other.

"_Spirits of ice hear me, grant me your might so that I can smite our foe._" Rangar whispers under his breath as he focuses his mind on his target, Collith. "_Icicle Blast!!_" Rangar yells as he thrusts his hands out toward Collith. An icy blue mist leaves Rangar's hands at an incredible pace. Half way to Collith the mist forms into three-foot long icicles that could penetrate steel. Three-quarters of the way to Collith the icicle's started to glow an eerie blue light. On impact each of the icicle's exploded. As the mist and dust flew from the explosion Rangar couldn't help but smile.

"YOU ARE STRONG BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH, MAGE." Came from the cloud of dust and mist, "BUT I THANK YOU FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT THAT YOU HAVE PROVIDED FOR ME." As the dust cloud settled Rangar could see that Collith had not been hurt at all.

**How the hell did he did he get through that alive? Damn I am going to have to use the bigger guns for him.** Rangar thought.

"So you survived that huh? Lets see how you like this"

"I DON'T THINK SO," with this, said Collith charged at Rangar at a fast pace grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the fence. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND MAGE."

* * *

As Rangar struggled to get free of Collith's grip Cologne was busy untying Ranma and Akane. "Why are you not helping my cuz old ghoul?" Ranma asked.

"For one reason Ranma, he told me to get you out of here first. But I am surprised that you are his cousin."

"Why?"

"Other than your curse, I can not sense any other magic on you."

"Well watch and learn old ghoul." Ranma says as he holds a hand over Akane's rope-burned wrists, "_Spirits of light hear me, grant me your healing powers to help the one I love. Heal._" As Ranma said these words a light glow emitted from his hands that were holding Akane's wrists. As the glow faded Ranma removed his hands from Akane's wrists, which were no longer burned. "The only spell that Rangar taught me the last time I saw him" Ranma told the astonished elder.

* * *

"HEH THIS IS TO EASY MAGE. SOON YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL FEED." Collith said as he started to choke Rangar.

"You .........would. ......Like ..........to. .........Think ..........so." Rangar gasped out as he raised his hand and pointed his palm at Collith's face. "_Flash!_"

Now it is theorized by this author that demons went through the same evolutionary stages that man has when through, therefore I believe that somewhere deep in there brains are the same survival instincts that is in us, but much more closer to the surface than ours.

As a blinding light left Rangar's hands deep in Collith's mind long dormant survival instincts took over. Collith tossed Rangar over his shoulder as the old instincts told him to get away from the source of danger. As Rangar went through the air he thanked the gods that he remembered that trick from an earlier battle in his life, but then started to curse those very same gods when he saw where he was landing. He unknowingly quoted his cousin Ranma from his first day of school, "Water! Why does it always have to be water!"

* * *

As Ranma, Akane and Cologne watch Rangar's flight through the air they hold up scorecards: 9.5, 9.5, and 9.0

Ranma and Akane look at Cologne who simply shrugs and says "He needs to work on his form.

* * *

While in the other plane all the misfit gods sneezed.

* * *

While Collith regained his whereabouts, Rangar landed in the water.

"WHERE ARE YOU MAGE!" Collith bellowed. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

It was at this time that something decided to climb out of the canal, cursing the very gods Rangar was cursing before he fell in.

"Oh my"

Ranma and Cologne stare at Akane for quoting her sister Kasumi.

"What, I know you've seen stranger stuff."

"True, but I haven't heard such language before."

With that said both Cologne and Ranma hit the ground face first.

* * *

"#$##$&##$#&$&(###$#&$#$#&$#$#&$&$#&#$&$&# $&$$#&$#$$$$$#$#$#$#$$$$#&#$##$#$#$$$ $$$#####$$ gods." Mumbles the thing that climbed out of the canal, "The next time I see Loki I'm going to shove a fireball up his arse sideways."

* * *

"Achoooooo"

"Bless you Loki."

"Thanks Thor."

* * *

As the thing stood up we can see that it looks reptilian, black, about 7'6", with wings that span 15', and a 4' tail. As it stretched out its wings you can see a slight shine on the underside of its wings.

"Rrrrraaaaarrrrrrggggggg. God damn I hate it when I'm this stiff."

Collith at this time was still looking for Rangar when he heard the thing. Turning around Collith finally noticed the creature that came out of the canal. Now every one was treated to a rare sight a demon hitting the ground face first without any one hitting him.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE THE LAST DRAGON WAS KILLED IN A GREAT WAR ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO!"

"Oh I don't know," The dragon said, "luck?"

Again those that were there were treated to the sight of a demon hitting the ground face first without any one hitting him.

"But seriously, lets rumble." The dragon says as it takes a fighting stance.

* * *

"Where's Rangar?" asked a bewildered Ranma.

"I do not know Ranma." Answered Cologne whose face suddenly pales as she hears the ringing of the bell on the B.O.D. Bike of Death

"(Grandmother where is Gar! )" Yelled Shampoo from atop her bike witch was on top of Ranma. "(Ahhh! Grandmother it is the beast from the village! )"

"(Calm down child. It seems to be fighting the demon that was going after Gar. )"

* * *

**HOW CAN THIS BE, THE LAST DRAGON DIED A THOUSAND YEARS AGO IN THE WAR WITH THAT DAMED QUEEN**. Collith thought. **I WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT HIM WITH OUT MORE POWER. I'LL HAVE TO RETREAT FOR NOW.**

"TELL THE MAGE THAT I WILL RETURN FOR HIS HEAD, DRAGON." Collith said as a black mist started to surround him, "THEN IT WILL BE YOUR TURN."

"Not if he kills you first demon."

"HA. I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HIM TRY." Collith said as the black mist enveloped him. "GOOD-BYE DRAGON." When the mist cleared Collith was gone.

"I hate it when they do that. Hey Ranma are you and Akane ok?" the dragon asks as he turns around only to find a sword at his throat.


	4. ch3 teaser

CHAPTER THREE  
REVELATIONS AND EXPLANTIONS!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

[Why does this always happen to me?] The dragon thinks as he stands perfectly still with a sword at his thought. [This just has not been my day.]

"(Where is my husband? You monster! )" A very pissed off Chinese Amazon said from the other end of the sword.

"(I am right here my purple wildflower.)"

"(No, you can't be Gar.)" shampoo says as the sword is lowered. "(You are the same beast we drove from china five years ago, the same beast that made Gar disappear. )"

"I AM NOT A BEAST! (I am a man that is cursed to turn into a dragon.)" With those words Rangar-ryu turned away from the woman he loved and walked towards the street.

"Rangar wait!" yelled Ranma as he ran after his cursed cousin. "What's wrong with you? This is the first time that I have ever heard you yell at someone."

"Ranma through out my travels after I left china. I ran into an ancient order, which pledges to kill any type of dragon, no mater what, in England. You can just imagine what happened when I was in front of one of is members, and it stated to rain." Rangar-ryu said as he created a ball of flame in his hand and a sphere water above that. "I only came here because I finally lost them."

"Rangar that doesn't explain the blow up back there."

"Sigh Ranma after that one incident a description of both my forms was sent out to all their members. Every time one of the members saw me they either called me a monster or a beast."

"But Rangar that only explains the outburst, not the reason why you came here."

"I came here to get some rest Ranma, I need to recharge myself, if I don't the next time those idiots find me they could possibly kill me," Rangar-ryu tells Ranma as he makes the heated water float above his head "don't tell them this Ran, but when I'm sleeping I swear I'm talking to the spirit that drowned in the spring." With that said Rangar-ryu lets the heated water to fall on his head returning him to his human form.

Back at the lot a heated discussion was going on between two amazons. "(Child why did you not believe him when he told you it was him!)"

"(It can not be him because if it is I never deserved to be his wife)"

"(You did not know back then child.)"

"(You heard the counsel on the day of my return from my hunt of the female Ranma grandmother if I did not bring Ranma back as my husband then I would be thrown out of the tribe. If the counsel knew that Gar was alive but also the beast I would surely die.)

(child they will not know that Gar is the beast this I swear to you. Now go find your husband and tell him the truth of why you did what you did.)"


End file.
